


The Art of Seeing

by strobelighted



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, M/M, Public Sex, Superpowers, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strobelighted/pseuds/strobelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for kink bingo, public sex. With much thanks to shoemaster for the motivation, suggestions, and audiencing, and to cool_rain_kiss for the beta. (Originally posted <a href="http://strobelighted.livejournal.com/239058.html">here</a>.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Art of Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink bingo, public sex. With much thanks to shoemaster for the motivation, suggestions, and audiencing, and to cool_rain_kiss for the beta. (Originally posted [here](http://strobelighted.livejournal.com/239058.html).)

Gerard rubs his thumb over the paper in his lap, smudging the graphite. He's in his favorite armchair, in the darkest corner of the lounge, trying to draw Mikey and Ray, who are quietly practicing guitar several feet away on the rug in front of the fireplace. He squints at them. He's been trying to get the play of shadows on Mikey's face just right, but he's had little luck so far.

He's looking around for his eraser when a hand clamps across his mouth.

"Mmph," Gerard says, and tries to shake whoever it is off.

"Shh," says a soft voice in his ear, and Gerard freezes.

The hand slowly moves off, and Gerard whispers, "Frank?"

There's a giggle right in his ear, and Gerard feels fingers running through his hair. It feels pretty nice, actually. Frank is rubbing his scalp gently.

Gerard settles back in his chair comfortably. "Why are you invisible?"

He can barely feel the air beside him move and suddenly feels a heavy weight settle on the edge of his lap. There is a warm stream of air blowing rhythmically across his face.

"So I can do this," he hears, before he feels a mouth firmly pressed to his own.

"Mmm," Gerard says, and lets go of the sketchbook and pencil to bring his hands to Frank's hips. He fumbles a bit, reaching for what looks like empty space, before he can finally slide his fingers up Frank's shirt and feel his hot, smooth skin. He settles back even further in the chair, eyes closed, and lets Frank kiss him thoroughly.

Then his brain kicks in and he pulls back suddenly.

"Frank, wait," he says. "We're _in the lounge_."

He can feel Frank smile against his mouth. "I know."

And then Frank is moving, lifting himself off of Gerard. "Hey where--" Gerard starts, but then he feels hands on the front of his jeans, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper.

Gerard's eyes widen as he sees his pants being pulled down, seemingly by themselves, and feels a tendril of panic run down his spine. He glances over at Ray and Mikey, but they're still completely engrossed in what they're doing, so he takes a deep breath and forces himself to calm down.

Frank has somehow managed to worm his hand inside Gerard's boxers by now and is determinedly working on pulling Gerard's half-hard dick out. Gerard feels the blood rush down to his crotch as Frank's hand wraps firmly around him, and he thanks whatever deity is listening that he decided to wear his old, baggy jeans today instead of the skinny ones.

He glances down at his lap and takes a moment to marvel at the weirdness. His dick is sticking up from his pants and boxers, and though there's nothing to see, he can still feel a hand moving expertly up and down, the flick of a thumb under the head of his cock.

He feels hot breath and a sudden tug on his earlobe that sends a jolt straight to his cock. "Oh God, _Frank_."

He can hear Frank panting against his ear. He's probably as turned on by this as Gerard is, and Gerard reaches out blindly, trying to find where Frank is, wanting to touch him.

There's a hand on his wrist then, pushing it gently away, and Frank whispers in his ear, "No, wait. Just let me do this."

Gerard nods and closes his eyes. He starts pushing up into the circle of Frank's hand, tiny thrusts with his hips.

"Look at you," Frank whispers in his ear then. "God, you're so beautiful."

Gerard gives a light moan then and quickly brings his hand up to his mouth to stifle it. His opens his eyes to look at Ray and Mikey again. Another shiver runs down his spine, but this time it's less panic and more of a thrill as he realizes that there is nothing stopping his brother and his friend from looking up and seeing him like this. He gives another muffled moan, and thrusts even harder into Frank's hand, his hips coming completely off the chair cushion.

Frank's giggle seems loud in his ear. "You're such an exhibitionist," he says, and does that thing with his hand that makes Gerard's eyes roll back into his head.

His panting is loud to his own ears, and he sneaks a quick glance towards the fireplace again, just to make sure.

"Let's see how quiet you can be, though," Frank says, and then his hand disappears from around Gerard's cock.

Gerard lets out a gasp of disappointment, his hips thrusting fruitlessly into empty air. He doesn't have to wait long, though, before he feels weight settling across his thighs again and then a hand wrapping around the base of his cock.

And then there is a wet warmth around the head of his cock, and Gerard looks down in fascination at his lap. It's just so _bizzare_ and unbelievably fucking hot. He reaches out with his hands, patting the air until he finds Frank's head, so he can curl his fingers in Frank's hair and stroke his jaw. He can feel the hollow in Frank's cheeks with his fingers as Frank lowers his mouth even further and starts sucking. It's strange. It looks like his hand is just hovering above his dick, but he can _feel_ Frank there.

 _Holy shit_ , Gerard thinks. He's glad he doesn't have a dangerous power, or he would be blowing a hole through the ceiling or throwing the couch into the fire right now. Having his dick in someone else's mouth, yet still being able to see it is really fucking weird. He imagines what Frank must look like right now -- his lashes dark against his skin, lips red and slick around Gerard's cock, cheeks hollowing rhythmically.

Gerard has to bring his hand back up again to clamp firmly over his mouth and hold in the sounds desperate to get out. He tries to hold still and not move up too suddenly, because he knows Frank hates that. Frank lets out a growl then -- he knows what really drives Gerard crazy -- and Gerard can feel the low vibrations in his cock, and suddenly he's coming in hot spurts down Frank's throat. Frank swallows it all before pulling off as Gerard's dick goes soft again.

He gently tucks Gerard back into his pants and does up the zipper and button, while Gerard lies back and tries to get his breath under control. He feels really fucking good right now, sated and relaxed.

"I want to fuck you," comes Frank's voice suddenly, whispering quietly in his ear. He takes Gerard's hand and places it onto what Gerard assumes is his crotch. He can feel the bulge through Frank's pants and gives it a light squeeze.

Frank gasps in his ear, and Gerard smirks.

"I'll be in your room," Frank says, before taking his hands off Gerard.

Gerard waits a bit, but there is nothing further, so he assumes that Frank has gone already. He quickly gathers his stuff, and with a definite saunter to his steps, he hurries toward his own room where Frank is waiting.


End file.
